


Four Shot Americano

by redlipsforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute Little Fic, Fluffy, M/M, Remus!professor, Sirius!barista, Sweet, Wolfstar AU, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipsforever/pseuds/redlipsforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius loves making him his four shot Americano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Shot Americano

Sirius stared at his Tuesday regular. He had been wiping the same spot on the counter for 10 minutes now, but didn’t notice. He was trying to soak in the sandy haired mystery while he had a chance. Lily had begged him to switch his tuesday shift with her Friday one, and while yes, that meant more tips it meant he wouldn’t get to make that four shot Americano and then watch that man drink it. It was such a shame really, Sirius thought to himself as he watched the man’s adam's apple jump as he swallowed the hot espresso.

“Oy! Sirius, did you make that caramel latte yet?” James yelled from the back.

Sirius cursed and rushed over to the espresso machine to get started. And even though he tried to make it quickly, by the time he finished and called it out, the mystery man had left his table.

Shoulders slumped, Sirius went back to work.

**

Tuesday came and went and Sirius just barely managed to not go back to the coffee shop to see if mystery man was there. He knew that he’d probably be there and would probably recognize him enough that he could say hello, maybe even sit with him? But Sirius didn’t want to chance it. This guy had been coming in for weeks, he could wait for the next Tuesday.

When he had work on Friday night, he sent home his second person and resigned himself to a slow shift. He cranked up the music and decided to get some deep cleaning out of the way and surprise the Saturday morning shift.

In the middle of scrubbing the inside of the cooler, Sirius looked up when he heard the bell on the door. He was completely ready to give the customer his most charming smile and get them out of the door quickly.

But Sirius couldn’t get myself to smile.

“Hello, could I have a four shot Americano, please?” The man pushed his sandy hair out of the way and gave him a small smile when Sirius nodded and rung him up. The mystery man hummed as he waited for his drink.

When Sirius handed the steaming cup over to him, still without saying a word in his stunned state, he found it in himself to at least smile at the mystery man.

“My name is Remus, by the way.” The man said as he took his coffee.

“Sirius.”

“Yes? I’m serious.”

Sirius laughed, “no, my name is Sirius.”

Remus crooked an eyebrow, “after the constellation?”

“Well you’re named after a moon,”

“Hmm,” Remus said, taking a sip of his coffee and causing his adams apple to jump again, “what a pair we would make.”

Sirius’ eyes popped and he desperately tried to think of something to say because Remus was already heading towards the door and he didn’t want him to leave. “What are you doing here on a Friday?”

Remus turned to look at him, one hand holding his coffee, the other with the door knob. “Lily told me you’d be working.”

And then he left.

**

Saturday morning was the only morning Sirius had off from work. He woke up full of energy, his veins stills racing from his interaction with Remus and he couldn’t seem to keep still. So He grabbed his leather jacket and his black lab, Padfoot, and headed down to the dog park a few blocks from his flat.

What had Remus meant on what a pair they would make. Or had he come just to see Sirius? Had he asked Lily about him? Or had he just heard Lily say something about him working? But, Remus hadn’t even know his name, right?

Sirius took out the frisbee and started throwing it for Padfoot. Padfoot looked so happy to be out in the sunshine. It was a little chilly out but one of the first sunny days London had had in weeks.

“Beautiful dog,” someone said behind him. Sirius turned around ready to say thank you but the only words that came out were:

“Remus?”

“You remember,” he smiled and walked over to stand next to him. It was the closest they had ever been and Sirius reviled in not having a counter separate them. Remus always looked so warm…

“Hard to forget.” Sirius bent down to grab the frisbee from Padfoot, but he had decided to see if Remus wanted to play. Sirius laughed as Padfoot’s tail went into overdrive as Remus bent down to grab the frisbee and throw it for him.

“So, you have today off?”

“Just until noon. What about you?” Padfoot came back again. “Actually, I don’t know what you do. What do you do?”

Remus laughed, “I am an astrology professor.”

“Professor?” Sirius felt his heart beat faster.

“Indeed.” Remus threw the frisbee again. “I find the stars fascinating...especially constellations.”

Sirius looked over and smiled when he saw Remus’ cheeks slightly pink.

“Oh really, do you have a favorite, Moony?”

Remus didn’t say anything about the nickname, but just nodded and looked pointedly at him. He couldn’t look away. He knew it was insane, but that’s why he did it.

Sirius couldn’t help it. There was too much tension and build and want and he didn’t want to imagine it anymore. So Sirius just smiled and shook his head and grabbed Remus’ hand.

And then, he kissed him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little drabble for my friend Andie on Tumblr for his birthday, but ending up loving it so much I just had to post it. Hope you loved it too!


End file.
